In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery arts it is increasingly common to see monitoring and/or control type devices in the downhole environment that require signal bearing connections to remote controllers, including surface controllers. Because downhole systems are generally built in pieces this necessitates the connection of signal conveying conduits while in the downhole environment, which often will be a dirty and wet environment. Dirty, wet environments in which connectors are intended to both mate and function, makes for challenges with respect to the connectors themselves. Careful consideration is necessary to prepare proper connections. In addition, since connections are often made several miles distant from the well operator, consideration with respect to alignment and mechanical forces is necessary. Because of these issues the types of connections that can be made in the downhole environment have been relatively limited and generally are costly to produce.